Kuruma (Armored)
|related = Kuruma Duke O'Death |makeyear = |swankness = 2/5 |dashtype = Sultan (needles) Sultan (dials) |inttxd = Sultan |carcols = |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = kuruma2 |handlingname = KURUMA2 |textlabelname = KURUMA2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 50 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Yellow Plate - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Karin Kuruma (Armored) is a vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Heists Update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle is essentially a Kuruma with unique bulletproof armor panels, as well as bullet resistant windows that rarely shatter under small arms fire. By default, it comes with a black paintjob, a roll cage that follows the secondary paint color, tinted windows and black-colored rims. The brake lights are concealed behind the armored plating, and the car also features big-bore exhausts. The armored Kuruma lacks the Karin badge on the front. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Kuruma has a modeled twin-cam straight six engine, placed longitudinally in a front engine, all wheel drive layout (a rather unique distribution of 1/3 of the engine power to the front wheels and the rest to the rear wheels). According to Southern San Andreas Super Autos, the car has a 6-speed gearbox, a top speed of 147mph and weighs 2,866lbs. The Kuruma features a turbo dump-valve sound effect by default, although the player can add another turbo for a significantly higher acceleration. The performance is slightly different from the normal Kuruma. While it has slightly less traction (though still very good due to the normal Kuruma's high traction), slightly weaker brakes, and slightly lower acceleration and top speed, it makes up for these shortcomings in its durability against collisions and gunshots; against most firearms, it is about three times as durable as the normal Kuruma. It is equipped with bullet resistant windows that will rarely shatter if shot at, though bullet holes will appear. This can protect the players inside the vehicle, as a bullet shot through the narrow panels will not damage the player's health to a great extent, though players need to be mindful that their vision is significantly obstructed in first person view. They cannot throw explosive weapons and the driver cannot shoot their gun behind the car as they can only fire forwards, both which are significant disadvantages. Likewise, the rear passengers cannot shoot forward. The only thing the Armored Kuruma is truly vulnerable to is explosions (which instantly destroy the vehicle) and high-caliber weapons (Insurgent Pick-Up's mounted gun takes it out in 16 seconds aimed at its engine), even with its armor maxed out, though its armored panels can resist some explosive rounds from a Heavy Sniper Mk II. Therefore, players will have to be careful around explosions when using this vehicle. In addition, compared to the normal Kuruma, its engine produces much more torque, allowing it to ram through traffic harder and more easily than most vehicles of similar size, but at the cost of speed. Finally, the Armored Kuruma is immune to crash deformation, which is an advantage in that the wheels will never lock from any crash, but also a disadvantage in that the player(s) inside may not know how damaged the Kuruma is until it starts burning. Because of the armor, the vehicle is noticeably heavier than the normal Kuruma (an extra 1,700 kilograms of mass is added to the 1,500 kilogram stock), and that predictably means it has more understeer. It is also slightly harder to roll on uneven terrain, although this is not very noticeable, as the normal Kuruma is quite good off-road. Furthermore, it is harder to cause a spin out due to the Armored variant having better handling than its normal counterpart. In high speed turns, the Armored Kuruma is less likely than the stock to lift itself onto two wheels and potentially flip over. Driving off-road is one of the best of its class, and with very strong traction, it fares well climbing hills. Its minor disadvantages compared to its stock are completely overshadowed by its advantages; owing to these benefits, the Armored Kuruma is extremely popular among players, often being a staple of many online garages. ''GTA Online'' Overview + ) |observed_engine = Inline-6 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = Kuruma-Armored-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery Karuma_Armored_GTAV_Official_Screenshot.jpg|Official screenshot of the Kuruma (Armored). Kuruma_GTAO_Trailer.jpg|Rear view as seen in the trailer. GTAV-Heists-Update18.jpg|The Kuruma (Armored) used as the getaway vehicle for The Fleeca Job in Grand Theft Auto Online. Kuruma2-GTAO-Front.png|A Kuruma (Armored) in GTA Online. (Rear quarter view) KurumaArmoredGTAO-SSASA.png|The Kuruma (Armored) on Southern San Andreas Super Autos in the enhanced version of GTA V. Kuruma(Armored)-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Kuruma (Armored) on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Special Variants Moving Target Pre-modified variants of the Kuruma (Armored) can appear as a random Moving Target vehicle in the Freemode Event, Moving Target, as part of the Freemode Events Update. The first set cannot be recreated in Los Santos Customs or any other mod shop as it has a unique primary color. Vehicle's pearlescent and wheel colors are randomly picked from the car's regular traffic color sets. |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} Vehicle's pearlescent and wheel colors are randomly picked from the car's regular traffic color sets. |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} KurumaArmored-GTAO-front-MovingTarget1.png|Kuruma (Armored) variation 1 in Moving Target. (Rear quarter view) KurumaArmored-GTAO-front-MovingTarget2.png|Kuruma (Armored) variation 2 in Moving Target. (Rear quarter view) Notable Owners *The Kkangpae owned a black armored Kuruma until it was stolen by the ''GTA Online'' Protagonists in order to use it as a getaway vehicle during The Fleeca Job. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Heists *It is featured in the heist setup mission Fleeca Job - Kuruma. *It is later used in the main heist, The Fleeca Job, as the getaway vehicle. ;Freemode Events *May appear in one of two different modified variations as a random vehicle in the Freemode Event Moving Target. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $525,000 after completing The Fleeca Job. **After the Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit update, the vehicle is now available to players who have not completed the heist at the "full" cost of $698,250. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *When purchasing from Southern San Andreas Super Autos, and the player selects a black colour, the Kuruma will have a matte black paint for both primary and secondary colors. This is rather unique, as most vehicles will have classic black colour instead of matte. *Despite having armored windows, players and NPCs can shoot out of the car without damaging the car. Likewise, shooters outside the car will also be able to shoot through the windows and damage the occupants. *Despite having obvious armor and handling much heavier than its unarmored variant, the armored Kuruma is listed as having the same weight as its unarmored counterpart on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. *Even if the Armored Kuruma's doors are detached, players inside still cannot use throwable weapons. *Despite being inaccessible to all other vehicles, the armored Kuruma uses pure black tinted windows. However, said windows are only used on Kurumas that have spawned in through trainers, races or creator. *The windshield of the vehicle can be also tinted, though they will not obstruct the player's vision in first-person view, appearing as normal windows. *The default radio stations of the Armored Kuruma are Radio Mirror Park, Vinewood Boulevard Radio, and Los Santos Rock Radio. See Also *Kuruma - Standard version. *Duke O'Death - Another armored car with very similar armored plating. References Navigation }}de:Kuruma es:Kuruma fr:Kuruma ru:Kuruma (броня) pl:Kuruma pt:Kuruma Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Sedans Category:Sports Cars Category:Sports Vehicle Class Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Karin Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Heists Update Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online